To Live Again
by Crimson2816
Summary: Faye. Her life 5 years down the road, her unspoken past. Her love, depression, and hate.
1. 1

They underestimated her. They always had. Ever since the first encounter with them, they never looked further than she was willing to show. She didn't really mind at first. Didn't really care. The less they knew the better. Of course they had trials and tribulations of there own, but they couldn't understand. They'd never understand. But she didn't care, right? Right. What a fool she'd been. Living in a world of denial and ignorance was wonderfully blissful. That was until she noticed his eyes, or his strength and kindness. That was until Julia's name was uttered. Then everything changed. Everything changed for the reckless cowboy and the lonely ex-cop. But they didn't notice. She was just there. And the sad part of everything, the thing that she regrets more than anything in her extended life was on that faithful day, she cried. She let them see that she had cared. Cared more deeply then she would like to admit. She had cried over him. Over the loss of a comrade as Grim would have put it. Over the loss of a friend, the loss of a beloved that never knew. She cried because everything was changing again and she couldn't stop it. So on that faithful day, she went after him. She saved him. Picking him up and leaving him with the other. And then she ran. She was so tired of running. The arrogant bastard thought that he was the only one running from the past. Well they knew nothing. They still know nothing.

Blue Moon

She woke up like she did every morning. The sound of the crashing waves would always wake her up. Some would think that the blissful sounds would be wonderful to wake up to, sort of relaxing. But they didn't know the silence the waves presented. She would have loved to wake up to children running up and down the hallways, laughing and playing. Or to a pestering husband, horny and trying to make love to her quickly before it to late and they absolutely had to get up or their boss would bite their head off. Maybe even to a phone call. But every morning for the past 5 years, she woke up to the waves crashing on the beach, the sun coming over the horizon, the birds chirping off somewhere trying to gathering a breakfast for their family. 

Family. The word struck a chord within her that she still could not, to this day bury. She had had a family once, in her youth where she was too adolescent to appreciate. And once, once upon an old fishing ship, she had called them her family. Now, the only member left was the girl.

Sighing over the depressing thoughts that never left Faye Valentine got up from the futon on her porch that overlooked the sea. Standing, the blanket forgotten falling on the ground carelessly, she stood, naked, in the glory of the sun. Feeling it's warmth on her skin, the only warmth she felt. Enjoying the moment, but knowing it was getting time to go, she glanced over her shoulder, through the completely glass door toward the clock. Time for another day. Another day without a family, a lover, a child. Another day they wouldn't come looking for her. Another day that he lived, and he didn't come look for her. Anyway, she wasn't Julia. 


	2. 2

Jet Black sat grooming his bonsai trees wondering about the bounty that he was after. For the past few years, the bounties had been coming in quicker and quicker, the money always in supply. The Bebop had been repaired, old debts paid off, new things and more food bought. Life was good. But this next one was a major project that even the great Spike was stumped on. This one was going to require some help. The only person he knew that could give him the information that he was looking for, he hadn't spoken to in a few years. He really did miss her though. Occasionally she would call and inform him of the changes in her life but he hadn't seen her.

"What's wrong?" a strong baritone voice asked from the doorway. Standing there was none other than Spike, the man he considered a brother. His hair, always the same unruly hair, was wet and since there was only a towel hanging off his hips, Jet suspected he had just emerged from the shower.

"I was thinking about this bounty. You know the one for 2.3 trillion. We're going to need some information on this guy."

"Yeah, I know. What's the deal then?"

"The only person that I know of that has the capabilities to get that kind of information is Ed, and I haven't talked to her a few years."

"Oh." The silence was defining. They never talked about them. Never mentioned their names. But never say never.

"Do you know how to get a hold of her?"

"Ed? Yeah. She used to always send me bits of information here and but I haven't heard from her in about 2 years. I know how to find her, just with the magnitude of the situation, we'd have to go see her."

"So call her up and let's go see the brat. I wouldn't mind it."

"Are you sure about that Spike?"

The silence followed again. 

"I mean is it really worth the trouble?" Jet asked, not sure himself if this was something they really wanted to get into.

"Yeah, Spike said softly. Then, brightening up, If I know Ed she won't mind. It has been a few years. I can't say I don't miss her. Let's go."

"Alright."

Sitting in front of her computer, Ed was looking over the information that Faye had sent her that morning. They had planned on going out to dinner that night to catch up. Faye had called it that but Ed knew that she was lonely. Ed didn't mind though. She loved Faye dearly. When everyone else had left, claiming she was too weird or for his or her own selfish reasons, Faye stood by her. 

After her time on the Bebop, she grew up. Now, at 19 she was considered gorgeous, with her exotic looking golden eyes, and her shoulder length bright red hair. But know of that mattered to her. At times, when she was alone with Faye she would sit on the floor and paint Faye's toenails like she used too. The spunk was still there, hidden from past experiences but she was calmer, even serious sometimes. 

Glancing at the report Ed was starting to send a reply when her comlink beeped and a voice she hadn't heard in years called, "Ed?"


End file.
